Naturally occurring DNA polymerizing enzymes are responsible for accurately replicating DNA within the cells of an organism. This process involves catalysis at the 3′-end of a growing DNA strand, whereby a free deoxyribonucleotide triphosphate (dNTP) having a base moiety matched to the base moiety on the complementary template strand is incorporated. This requirement for complementarity is utilized by sequencing technologies to analyze DNA for medical, industrial, and scientific applications.
DNA polymerases are important tools for determining identity of the next correct nucleotide (i.e., the “cognate” nucleotide) of a template nucleic acid, whether for detection of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) or more extensive sequence determination. Example applications include sequencing by synthesis technology, where cognate nucleotide identification follows nucleotide incorporation; and Sequencing By Binding™ technology, where cognate nucleotide identification is based on observations or measurements of binding events taking place prior to, or without, nucleotide incorporation. Given the utility and advantages of sequencing, there is an ongoing need for new and useful tools and methods that can be used for enhancing discrimination between cognate and non-cognate nucleotide in the sequencing procedure.